ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Paperluigi ttyd/Projects
According to Wikipedia, a Wiki Project is " a group of editors that want to work together as a team to improve Wikipedia." In this case, Wiki Projects would be made to improve this wiki. I originally came across thie here and have read over their policies and guidelines for their projects. I understand that Avatar Wiki is both a Canon and a Fanon Wiki, so our projects would not need to be as intensive. We also would not need as many of them. How would they work? Before I continue, I would like give some examples of projects on Avatar Wiki: *'Category Warriors', a group dedicated to the categorization *'Comma Crusade', aiming to fix grammatical and punctuation errors *'Fanon Fact Finders', a group of experienced authors who interview fellow authors upon request *'Fanon Review Squad', a group of high-quality fanon writers and readers who are ready to critique and review fanons upon request *'Picture Parade', devoted to keeping the picture standards high. Now as I previously mentioned, our projects would not need to be as intensive. The Fanon Fact Finders wouldn't have to be really experienced and the Fanon Review Squad wouldn't have to be of the highest quality. Both of these also wouldn't need to the word Fanon, as this is only a Fanon wiki. Moving on, our projects would work similar to the ones on Avatar Wiki. On Avatar Wiki, any users can create any project. After a certain period of time., the project would have to be approved by an Admin before it could be come an official project. Once the project becomes an official project, users can start to join it. Note: For all groups, community consensus overrides project member decisions. This means the project can't make any change that affects the community with the consent of the community. Any users on Avatar Wiki is allowed to join 3 of these projects. This would probably be 2 on this wiki. What are they for? Wiki Projects can fit into one of two categories. They can be for the purpose of cleaning up the wiki or they can be for the purpose of reviewing and critiquing series. Under no circumstances should a social-only group be approved by an Admin. Again, thanks to Avatar Wiki for the original idea. What do you think of this idea? Is it good or bad? Nonetheless, comment and tell me what you think. ~~Paper Out. ---- EDIT: Note that the names of the projects will be different than the examples. ---- EDIT: Now I'm thinking that the Projects that revolve around cleaning up the wiki such as categorizing and grammar would be temporary groups. Once most pages were had correct-ish grammar or once all pages had categories, then these Projects could be put into "hibernation," for a lack of a better word, until need be. While a project is in dormancy, it is still the responsibility of the user working on the project to make sure that the focused area of improvement stays under control. Also, the categorization project would focus more on navigation structure than categorizing uncategorized pages. Any one page should be included in any category that it could fit into. However, any category that does not have enough members should be "abolished," again for a back of a better word. An example of this would be the Young Plumbers page*. Young Plumbers is a series, therefore it is in the series category. It is also a series involving users, so it is in this category as well. It is also included in its own category titled Young Plumbers, so it can be easily grouped with all other pages that relate to the series. Young Plumbers is also included in my user category, Paperluigi ttyd because I own it. Finally, Young Plumbers is in the "New 52," so it is in The New 53 category as well. These are all proper categories. One category that Young Plumbers does fit in that is not necessary is the User Series category. This category is unneeded because Young Plumbers is already in the Series Involving User category. If this project was established, it would still be every page creator's goal to properly categorize pages. This project would only help with older pages. However, there is one problem with this. As I mention in my note, I chose the Young Plumbers page because it is purely fanon, without any canon information to Ben 10. One page that is not purely fanon is the Ben Tennyson page. As suggested by Lumin8 (and I agree,) these pages shouldn't have individual series categories or user categories and should be simply categorized with anything else that fits. Ben Tennyson would go under the hero category and the canon category. He wouldn't need to be under the characters category because by saying he is a hero you say that he is a character. That's about it for now. Again, remember that these are merely suggestions and they may result in the total destruction of this wiki (:P) *I am using this page for three reasons: #It is purely fanon, as opposed to a canon character who has a page on this wiki #It is my page #I know this page fits into the proper categories, but not all the categories are needed Category:Blog posts